Ghost Rider
Roberto "Robbie" Reyes is a man who turns into the demonic being known as Ghost Rider.[http://www.ew.com/article/2016/07/22/agents-shield-comic-con-ghost-rider Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. adds Gabriel Luna as Ghost Rider] Biography Vengeance Spree Having gained the power of the Ghost Rider, Robbie Reyes used this power to track down and bring vengeance upon those who deserved to die. This included members of the terrorist group the Watchdogs, a dirty detective with blood on his hands, city councilman Roger Perez and the pedophilic school teacher Thomas Wright. This activity made the Ghost Rider a feared symbol in Los Angeles, with his story being told and his image being spray painted on walls.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.01: The Ghost Questioning Gang Member Having discovered that members of the Aryan Brotherhood had stolen a crate containing the soul of Lucy, Reyes went in pursuit of the criminals, chasing them down in his Hell Charger. Finding them, Reyes' car was hit by a rocket launcher which threw it into the air and caused it to be engulfed in flames, but this only caused him to transform into the Ghost Rider and attack, smashing the Hell Charger into their car. Creating a ring of fire around their vehicles, Ghost Rider both trapped the criminals and ensured that Quake could not get closer and intervene. Ghost Rider burnt the soul of M. Scott before killing two more of the gang members by causing their skulls to explode. Taking a third criminal, Ghost Rider knocked him out and stuffed him into the back of the Hell Charger, intending to question him further before getting back into his car and driving away before the police could arrive and attempt to stop him, giving Quake a brief look at his burning skull. Taking the captured Mitchell back to Canelo's Auto and Body, Reyes chained him up and demanded to know why he had stolen a lorry. Mitchell tried to claim that he was working for the Korean Mob under the orders of Chen, but Reyes did not believe him and resorted to hitting him repeatedly in the head, although Mitchell insisted that he was telling the truth. Eventually Reyes overheard a conversation between S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and decided that the best move was to kill Mitchell, driving the Hell Charger straight into him while he screamed for mercy. Discovered by Quake ]] While preparing to hunt down the Korean Mob and kill them all, Reyes got his Hell Charger ready and stepped outside, only to find himself greeted by Quake, who claimed she wanted to locate a car, the same model as the Hell Charger. Reyes greeted her with a smile and claimed to not be able to help, although sensing the threat, he later decided to take her out of the situation and invited her into the office to check the records, planning on subduing her during this time. As they walked, Reyes asked if she lived in Los Angeles and she claimed to only be visiting, with Reyes noting that this was not a nice neighborhood. When Reyes attempted to attack her, Quake used her Inhuman powers to send a shockwave which threw Reyes backwards into a van. Taking a steel pool and igniting it in flame, Reyes noted that Quake had the devil inside her too before attacking her. As they fought, Quake pushed her hand onto Reyes' chest and tried to break his bones while she confronted Reyes over the deaths of Roger Perez and Thomas Wright, although Reyes claimed that they all deserved to die as they were killers and pedophiles, noting that their deaths were vengeance. Quake told Reyes that he did not get to decide who lived and who died, but Reyes informed her that it was not him who decided. With this Reyes underwent his transformation, burning the flesh off his skin until he reached the bone, turning into the spirit of vengeance itself, Ghost Rider, much to the horror of Quake. Using various steel beams left around in Canelo's Auto and Body shop, Ghost Rider created new burning weapons for himself to then attack Quake, only for her to use her own shockwave powers to disarm him and keep the Rider at bay for fear of having her own soul burnt by his terrible power. ]] Having knocked Quake to the ground, Ghost Rider threw a large steel cabinet at her, only for Quake to keep it from falling with a shockwave. As she lay defenseless on the ground, Quake asked Ghost Rider to kill her, as she still felt great remorse for her part in the tragic death of her fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and boyfriend Lincoln Campbell months before. Despite her desperate request to die as she felt she deserved it, Ghost Rider looked inside her soul and decided that she did not deserve to die, and instead walked away from her as she continued to hold up the cabinet with her powers. Helping Gabe The next day, Reyes waited on the side of the street in Los Angeles to collect his brother, Gabe Reyes. Once he arrived, Reyes collected Gabe's wheelchair from the back of the car and lifted his brother into it, thanking Janet for giving him a ride as the bus had apparently broken down. He then pushed the chair down the street while teasing his brother about trying to get a date with their friend Janet's little sister, while Gabe joked that he had been helping Reyes' boss Canelo do Reyes' paperwork for him, as Reyes struggled with the paperwork due to failing to finish high school, only getting as far as the eleventh grade. While the brothers talked and joked, they were secretly being watched by Quake who was attempting to learn Reyes' emotional weakness, which was clearly his love for his brother, who he was highly protective of. Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Transformation': Robbie Reyes is able to transform into what seems to be a skeletal humanoid engulfed in flames. **'Superhuman Strength': Reyes displayed a certain degree of superhuman strength, being able to overpower thugs and massacring them without any effort. He was even able to deal a moderate blow to Quake and even pull down an entire rack of shelves on her with ease. **'Superhuman Durability': When Quake hit him with her vibrational energy, unlike normal human beings, he did not receive any internal injuries, despite the vibrational energy smashing him onto a van. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': While battling Quake, he received bruises and cuts on his face; however, these disappeared the next day without even a scar. **'Fire Manipulation': Reyes is able to control and generate fire. As Ghost Rider, he is resistant to fire and seemingly no flames are capable of burning either him or his clothing; indeed, he is engulfed in fire throughout. He is able to imbue an object he touches with fire, using this object as a weapon. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Ghost Rider was able to defeat Quake, an Inhuman former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent highly trained in combat. Equipment Vehicles *'Hell Charger': To be added Relationships Family *Gabe Reyes - Brother Allies *Canelo - Boss Enemies *Quake *Aryan Brotherhood **M. Scott † - Victim **T. Mitchell † - Victim **D. Anderson † - Victim **R. Moore † - Victim *Roger Perez † - Victim *Thomas Wright † - Victim Trivia *In the comics, Robbie Reyes bonded with the demonic spirit of his uncle after being shot by mercenaries working for Calvin Zabo, who were trying to retrieve pills which contained the Mister Hyde formula. Reyes is one of the many holders of the Ghost Rider title, preceded by Johnny Blaze, Daniel Ketch and Alejandra Jones. References External Links * * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Mechanics Category:Vigilantes Category:High Body Count